


Parler Tout Bas

by taitofan



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Julian/Theresa drabbles (platonic and romantic) based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julieresa [the prompt wasn’t specific so I wrote this one using my headcanon that they’re cousins]

Get-togethers were rare in their family, but not completely unheard of.  Julian didn’t particularly like them–his family didn’t even try to understand him, and he made no attempts to help them.  After all, they didn’t care about  _him_.  In fact, if his parents weren’t the wealthiest people there, they’d probably openly mock him.  There was really only one person there who’d always been kind to him, and she wasn’t even speaking to him.  He was all alone in an unfamiliar house, pretending he didn’t want to be literally anywhere but there, wishing the day could just be _over_ … 

“Julian?”  He jumped at the unexpected voice, turning around to find his cousin, looking just as uncomfortable as he felt.  “I think the clock must be going backwards, huh?  It feels like this party has been going on forever…”

“I thought you weren’t speaking to me?” he blurted out, almost wincing at how terrible that sounded.  But Theresa only smiled, albeit a little awkwardly.

“I’m still pretty mad that you told the whole cafeteria my secret, but you’re still my family.  Family I like even!  And…”  Her smile turned genuine.  “You’re my friend, Julian.  I miss hanging out with you.”

Julian might have cried if it wouldn’t have ruined his makeup.

“I’ve missed you too…”

The rest of the party still dragged, but with Theresa at his side, Julian didn’t mind as much anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Theresa have a nice and peaceful day together

After all of the monster attacks and giant robots and evil embodiments of oneself that plagues the citizens of Norrisville on a daily basis, sometimes it was just nice to sit back, relax, and enjoy the peace and quiet.  And when Julian got the rare opportunity to do just that, he gratefully took it.  He still loved the idea of monsters and the ninja and all the weirdness of the town, but after everything that had happened to him in his freshman year…

“It’s nice, isn’t it?  I mean, I know you like it when creepy things happen, but this is good too, right?”

Julian glanced over to Theresa, who was idly weaving a few dandelions together.  Soon, she’d have a crown, and then she’d make another, and they’d wear them just as they had done when they were children.  It would be normal and innocent and, yes,  _nice_.  He would have traded everything he’d had in the Land of Shadows–which wasn’t much, but  _still_ –just to have moments like this.

“Yes, I agree.”  He picked a dandelion and handed it to her.  She accepted it with a warm smile.  “Sometimes, this is quite perfect.”

And moments like this were one thing he wouldn’t trade for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Theresa on a date, and in the end, they share a cute little kiss on the lips

“Like, a date?” Theresa had questioned when Julian asked her if she’d accompany him to lunch that weekend.  No, he’d insisted, not like a date.  Like an apology, to make up for humiliating her.  She’d insisted that she wasn’t upset anymore, that he’d already made it up to her, and was it just him or did she look a little sad that he was so adamant that it _wasn’t_ a date?

He’d tried not to think much of it, and she accepted all the same.

Lunch was a casual affair, and they talked easily throughout it.  It was almost as if nothing had ever gone wrong between them, that their friendship was exactly as it had always been.  But in the back of his mind, Julian couldn’t help but think that it really _wasn’t_.  Something had changed, though he really couldn’t put his finger on it.

It wasn’t until he walked her home that he began to understand.

“Thanks for lunch,” she said with a cheery smile, and before he could assure her that it was no big deal, she leaned up and placed a quick peak to his lips.  “But next time, let’s make it a date, okay?”

She rushed inside, leaving him on her doorstep, his face flushed and his mind reeling.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian as angel, who fell in love with Theresa, the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

Julian tapped his fingers together—a nervous habit he’d picked years ago, though he honestly couldn’t remember where—as he watched Theresa speaking with Debbie.  She was… so beautiful.  He’d been on earth for a few decades now, leaving for new grounds whenever people became suspicious of him.  But considering he was quiet different by human standards, he didn’t particularly mind.  No one tended to miss him, and he didn’t really miss any of them either.

But Theresa…  He’d never seen a girl as lovely as she was.  And such a beautiful personality to accompany her looks!  No one had ever been as kind to him as she had; no one but Theresa had tried to understand him.  He would miss her when he had to leave this place…

He briefly considered telling her that he wasn’t a human, but he quickly shot the idea down as foolish.  She was still a mortal—they couldn’t be together.  She’d grow old and find a man who would age with her, and they’d have children and grandchildren and be _so happy_ …  But Julian couldn’t give her any of that, and he wasn’t selfish enough to deny her those simple things.

“Julian, are you okay?  You look sad.”

Julian jumped at the sound of that exquisite voice—how had she gotten so close with him noticing?  He was losing his touch—but he quickly recovered and smiled at her.

“I am fine,” he assured her, “but I thank you for your concern.”

She didn’t seem to be convinced, but she nodded all the same.  He was saved further questions by the sound of the bell, and he quickly gave the excuse that he had to be off and hurried down the hall.  He could almost feel her gaze on his back as he fled.

…Leaving Norrisville was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever done, he just knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian wakes up because of a terrible nightmare, and Theresa comforts him.

Theresa knew that she was one of the few of their peers who had stepped foot in Julian’s house, and she took pride in that fact.  They were best friends, after all, so she supposed it only made sense.  And now that they were sophomores and had put all of that nonsense from freshman year behind them, their friendship was as strong as ever!

Of course, Theresa often found herself wishing that they could be more than just friends, but after things fizzled out with Randy, she couldn’t bring herself to potentially lose what she already had with Julian.  Being _friends_ was better than nothing.

That day, they were supposed to be doing their chemistry homework together, but Julian had looked so exhausted—had for a while actually, and all the makeup in the world couldn’t cover the bags under his eyes—that she hadn’t done anything to wake him after he drifted off to sleep twenty minutes in.  This was easy stuff, after all, so she figured that she’d just let him copy it before she went home.

Theresa had just started working on a new question when she heard a whimper.  Her head shot up, and she saw that Julian was still asleep, but between the frown on his face and the way his body was twitching, she wondered if she should wake him.  It was pretty apparent that he was having a nightmare, but he’d looked so _tired_ …

Theresa didn’t have to think for long on the dilemma, as Julian soon let out a shriek, books and papers flying as his body jerked awake.  He looked around his bedroom wildly, fear in his wide eyes, and he soon noticed Theresa.  Before she knew it, he crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder.  Her own arms immediately hugged him back upon instinct, and she was far too concerned for Julian’s well-being to feel awkward about how close he was.

She let him calm down at his own rate, not saying or doing anything to hurry him, simply holding him and rubbing slow circles on his back.  Though she wasn’t sure if she was really helping, Julian eventually pulled away enough to face her, a shaky smile on his face.

“My apologies…  I didn’t mean for you to see me like that.”  She was about to tell him that it was _fine_ , he didn’t need to hide anything from her, when he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  When he pulled away, his face was flushed brightly.  “Thank you for not laughing.  Or pushing me away.  Or—”

Theresa, her face as red as Julian’s was, cut him off by darting forward and pecking him on the lips.  Neither spoke for a while, merely looking at each other with red cheeks and tentative smiles.  After a few long moments like that, Theresa put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her body closer to his.

“I won’t ask about your nightmares, but if you ever want to talk, I’ll be there for you.  I won’t leave you alone this time.  I promise, Julian.”

“And I won’t tell the school anymore of your secrets,” he swore with a small giggle that brought a genuine smile to her face.  Fear and sadness didn’t suit Julian, in her professional opinion.

“You’d better not.”

They both laughed, and before either knew it, one of them—Theresa wasn’t even sure which of them it was—initiated another kiss.  Then another, then another…

By the time their homework finally was done that night, Theresa was almost at her curfew and had to run all the way back home.  But Julian was feeling better, and she had a new boyfriend, and that was all worth it as far as she was concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is attacked by a stanked student, but Julian protects her with his life. He gets injured, and he tells her of his love.

Another day, another monster attack in the middle of school.  Theresa hadn’t thought too much about it, considering how often it happened.  How many times had she herself been turned into a monster?  Besides, it had happened to _Bucky_.  The same boy who possibly held the record for “most monster rampages since entering high school.”  She was pretty sure that his only competition was…

Theresa peaked out from her hiding spot in the library, behind a bookshelf.  She’d been in there during study hall, so it had been convenient.  The only other student in there with her when Bucky had crashed into the room and started tearing the library apart was that very same student.  She could see Julian halfway across the room, looking nervous as Bucky got closer to him.

Where was the ninja?  Bucky had been going at it for a good while, and usually the ninja showed up and saved the day by then.  Now Theresa was getting a bit anxious, but not for herself.  There was no way Julian could take down a monster, Bucky or not.  If he got hurt…  Well, she didn’t even want to think about _that_.  They’d only just repaired their friendship, and she refused to imagine losing him again.

Bucky was getting closer to Julian, and in turn, Julian looked absolutely terrified.  Theresa didn’t even think as she reached into her backpack and pulled out her baton, throwing it with all her strength at the back of Bucky’s head.  The monster turned around with an angry roar, forgetting all out Julian.  Well, that had worked like a charm, but the moment Bucky started to charge at her, she realized that perhaps she should have thought that through more.  He was moving too fast; there was no way she could get out of the way.  She was going to—

In mere moments, Theresa found herself shoved to the side, but not by Bucky.  She looked up in horror as she saw Julian get smacked away by Bucky’s grotesque arm, hitting the wall with a sickening crack.  Her heart all but stopped as she saw his body crumple to the floor, and she didn’t even notice as the ninja finally showed up and began to deal with Bucky.

“J-Julian?”  She scrambled towards him, hesitant to move his body.  What if she hurt him more?  Was he even okay?  He seemed to be breathing, but oh, he looked _terrible_ …!  “Julian, can you hear me?”

“Theresa?”  His voice was soft and shaky, but she was so relieved to hear it.

“It’s me, Julian.  You’ll be okay!”  At least, she hoped.  “But why did you do that?  You could have been killed!”

Julian smiled, his eyes looking hazy and unfocused.  Concern filled Theresa again, and she felt her eyes well up with tears.

“Because I…  I love…”

He trailed off, his eyes slipping shut before he could finish the words.

Students heard Theresa’s scream clear across the school.

\---

“Theresa, I’m fine.  You needn’t waste your precious time—”

“I said, I’m not leaving until you’re out of the hospital, so stop arguing!”  Julian immediately fell silent, and Theresa’s glare softened.  “Sorry.  I just don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone.  You got hurt protecting me.  The least I can do is stay with you.”

“No, I’m sorry for worrying you.  That was foolish of me, but I couldn’t bear to see you hurt.  I thought that it was better to be _me_ than _you_.”  He glanced down at the white hospital sheets, which he played with nervously.  “After all, who would miss me?”

“I would.”  He looked up at her, surprise on his face.  She smiled, and she was hit with the realization that she really wanted to kiss him.  The bandages wrapped around his head deterred her, but the desire was there all the same.  “I believe you were going to tell me you loved me back at school?”

Julian mumbled something that vaguely sounded like “ _Yes, because I’m an idiot_ ,” and Theresa simply couldn’t stand for that.  She leaned in, and ever so gently laid a chaste kiss to his lips.  His blushing face after she pulled away told her that she hadn’t misunderstood the situation.

“So, how about we go on a date after you’re released?  Ice cream, maybe?”

His flustered acceptance was precious, and Theresa wondered why she hadn’t realized how much he meant to her sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian destanks Theresa with his love.

Julian—despite popular opinion—wasn’t stupid.  He knew when to play the fool, and the knowledge he’d learned about the ninja was just the sort of thing he kept to himself.  When he’d been asked if he remembered how students got stanked?  He’d lied and said it was the underwear thing.  When he, Howard, and the ninja returned from the Land of Shadows and he reunited with his evil self?  He pretended that he couldn’t remember much of it, and he certainly never let on that he knew that Randy was the ninja.  After all, no one was _that_ buddy-buddy with Howard Weinerman _but_ Randy, and Randy had brought the Sorcerer’s ball to his birthday party, and...

And none of that really mattered at the moment, because the ninja wasn’t there.  But it just served to show that Julian understood things better than most, because he knew that if the Sorcerer was gone, students shouldn’t be getting stanked anymore.  And yet, there he was, watching Theresa’s monster form smashing lockers with her baton.

He’d overheard her telling Debbie that she was going to confess to Randy how she felt about him that day, and judging by her appearance now, he guessed it hadn’t gone well.  But Randy was the ninja, so shouldn’t he be stopping her now?  Of course, if she’d run off and he hadn’t thought she could get stanked, maybe he hadn’t thought to follow her.  If so, Julian thought she was much better off without him, as he could be _quite_ inconsiderate—

Julian jumped as a locker door went sailing past his hiding spot.  Maybe, he considered, now wasn’t the time to think about Randy and why Theresa was this way.  Maybe he should just run instead.  But the moment he stood and started to move, Theresa ran towards him, sticking out the arm holding her baton and tripping him.  He began to fall, until she reached out and grabbed him, bringing him up to her deformed face.  Despite being his best friend, he still shook as she roared.

“ _Randy_ ,” she groaned out, her voice mournful.  “ _Randy_!”

“T-Theresa, please…”  He gulped as she roared again, still calling for Randy.  He knew she’d liked Randy for a while—she wasn’t the only one, though Randy was very oblivious to those sorts of things—and he couldn’t blame her for being upset.  But still, it was odd.  He could have sworn Randy had returned her feelings.  Unless his status as the ninja had caused him to turn her down to protect her…  “Perhaps there is a good reason Randall can’t be with you?”

Though it made sense to him, Theresa didn’t know about the ninja, and she was not placated by his words.  She kept up the sorrowful groaning, swinging her baton around wildly.  Julian flinched as bits of metal flew around them, knowing that he had to do something or one of them would get hurt.

“You don’t need him,” he insisted, but she didn’t even acknowledge him.  Scared and frustrated—and honestly hoping that he didn’t get stanked himself—something within him, something that he tried to ignore, snapped.  “ _I’d_ be better for you than him!”

_That_ got her attention.  She stopped moving, and her grip on him loosened, just a little.

“ _Julian_?”  He chastised himself for ruining everything, but there was no taking it back now.  If nothing else, maybe he could stop her until the ninja could get there.

“I realize there are many reasons why I shouldn’t, but I _do_ care for you, Theresa.  Much more than someone such as myself should.  And if Randall can’t see how lucky he is to have your affection, then he is a fool.”

Not as foolish as he felt at that moment.  There was no way Theresa felt the same way he did, but at least she had calmed down.  He expected her to start laughing at any moment…

But instead, a swirl of pink smoke rose up from her, and they fell to the floor in a heap as she returned to her normal size.  For a moment, Julian couldn’t believe it.  He’d destanked her?  She wasn’t laughing?  Or angry?  Or disgusted?  But then he was abruptly pushed on his back to the ground, Theresa leaning over him.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, lowering her arm, which held her baton.  “It was going to hit you…”

“It’s fine,” he assured her, wondering if his face was as red as it felt.  She was _so close_.  “Do you…  Do you remember what just happened?”

“Um, you mean how you sort of just told me you _like_ me?”  He nodded slowly, and a small smile formed on her face.  His heart beat wildly as she leaned down and gently kissed him.  It only last for a moment—it couldn’t be any longer when they were in the middle of the hallway where anyone could see them—but it was possibly the best moment of Julian’s life.  “Well, I like you too.  I mean, I can’t say I don’t still like Randy, but I’ve sort of liked you for a while, and—”

They were cut off as the hallway filled with smoke, a cry of “Smokebomb!” accompanying the terrible smell.  The ninja stood in the middle of the hall, looking around for the threat, only to freeze upon seeing them.  Julian, knowing who hid under than mask, flushed even more.

“Oh.  Um, I can see I’m not needed here, so…  Smokebomb!”

And with that, the ninja was gone in another burst of smoke.  Julian quickly scrambled to his feet, holding out a hand for Theresa.  She accepted it and allowed him to lead her away from the destruction.  Her hand was warm, and he felt a little thrill when she didn’t make a move to remove it from his own.  When they were at an equally deserted but less destroyed area, Theresa urged him to stop.

“Julian, what now?”  What now indeed.  The two of them were picked on enough as it was.  If they were together…  “Can we be, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?  Even if no one can know, I _really_ would like to be with you…”

Julian’s breath caught in his throat, and he knew— _he knew_ —this was a bad idea.  If anyone found out they were dating, Theresa would get teased even more than she did just for their platonic relationship.  He didn’t want to hurt her, but she looked so _hopeful_ …!

“I would like that as well.”

Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea, but as Theresa’s smile grew and she hugged him, he couldn’t really bring himself to care.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bash stuffs Julian and Theresa in a locker, where they have a cute little talk about their feelings for each other. [I made this a continuation of chapter seven just because]

To say Theresa was surprised to find herself shoved into a locker by Bash would be a lie.  Of course she wasn’t surprised.  Bash was a jerk and a bully, and she’d seen the inside of her locker many times since she’d entered high school.  But this was the first time she’d been inside _Julian’s_ locker, as well as the first time she’d been put in a locker with another person.  Julian, of course.  Thank goodness that Norrisville High had such roomy lockers!  It was a tight fit, but she could still _breathe_.

“I knew this would happen…”

Theresa was too close to see Julian’s face, but she could tell he was frowning.  With a small sigh, she made herself comfy against him.  Who knew how long it would be until someone let them out?  With any luck, Debbie would notice she was gone and come looking for her.  Her locker was only a few down from Julian’s, so they could easily make enough noise to get her attention.

“Come on, Bash did that because he’s a huge jerk.  Not because he knows about _us_.”  No one knew about _them_.  Everyone thought they were just close friends, and that was how it had to be.  “I mean, if he knew, we’d have heard a lot more than him calling us _losers_.”

Julian was quiet for a moment, and Theresa wished he wouldn’t worry so much.  Or maybe she should be worrying more?  But they’d been so careful in the few weeks they’d secretly been dating, and Bash was an idiot.  There was no way he’d figured it out when _Debbie_ hadn’t.

“But if you weren’t with _me_ —”

Theresa groaned and attempted to put her hand over his mouth.  She ended up smacking his nose before she slid her hand down to her intended destination, whispering a quick apology.

“Then I’d still be really sad and probably turning into a monster every time I saw Randy.”  She might have been exaggerating a _little_ , but not much.  It still hurt when she saw her old crush, but then she’d think of Julian, who she’d harbored a deeper, more secret crush on—one that she’d tried to deny for a long time—and she’d feel better.  “Julian…  I know you’re scared.  I am too.  But I…  I love you, you know?  And maybe I wouldn’t be in this locker if I was dating Randy, but it’s not like I haven’t gotten picked on for a long time anyway, so maybe I _would_.  I’m not going to stop being your friend to get Bash to leave me alone, and I’m definitely not going to break up with you over it.”

There was more, much more, that she could have said.  More things she knew he was worried about, things that plagued her mind as well, but she pushed them away.  She didn’t want to worry about those things, not now at least.  She just wanted to be happy…  But most of all, she wanted _Julian_ to be happy.

…So, admittedly, she was a bit concerned when he didn’t say anything.

“Julian…?”

“You love me?”

The question was soft, maybe even a little disbelieving.  Theresa knew all too well how shunned Julian was by everyone from classmates to his own family.  Sometimes she thought about the months following Der Monster Klub’s _incident_ and wished she hadn’t pushed him away.  But what was done was done, and they could only go forward from there.

“Of course I do,” she answered, no trace of doubt in her tone.

“More than just as…?”

“Yes.”  She didn’t need him to finish that to know what he was going to say.  Her answer was yes, no matter what.  “And I’ll keep saying it as many times as it takes to make you believe it.”

“I believe you…”  She felt one of his hands carefully move up to her hip.  It was about as much as he could probably manage in such a tight fit.  “But I won’t say no to you reminding me.”

She smiled in the dark, wishing she could move enough to kiss him.  She was going to attempt it, when the sound of a locker opening filled the air and a sudden bright light came over them.

“There you are!  Did Bash do this?  Argh, this is _so_ going in the Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle online edition…”

Theresa stepped out of the locker, pulling Julian out behind her.  Debbie ranted about the injustice of it all—Theresa found herself rather irritated that Debbie only seemed to care about _her_ being shoved in a locker, not Julian—and Theresa turned to her boyfriend.  He quietly shut his locker, then flashed her a small smile and mouthed, ‘ _See you later, my dear Theresa_.’

She watched as he left her and Debbie, and she desperately wanted to follow him.  But she knew he had a lot on his mind, and she let him go.  They’d see each other soon enough.

“Theresa, are you even listening to me?”

She turned her attention back to Debbie and gave a big smile that she didn’t mean.

“Of course!  The online paper and injustice, I heard.  But here’s an idea—I heard there’s going to be a special on the Mexican Death Bear on TV tonight.  Maybe you should write about _that_ instead?”

It worked like a charm—Debbie immediately stopped thinking about anything except for her favorite subject in the world.  Theresa sighed in relief and led her friend towards their next class.  A class they shared with Julian…

Her smile turned more sincere as she realized that she missed him already, even though it had literally only been a few minutes since he’d gone on ahead of her.  No, she really didn’t care if she was teased or thrown in lockers or anything else.  She really did love Julian, and she was going to make sure that he _never_ doubted that.

It never occurred to her to ask how Debbie knew they were in Julian’s locker, or if Debbie had overheard anything they’d said…  And that was probably for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian cuddles with Theresa, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Julian and Theresa had begun the afternoon in Julian’s bedroom, working together on their history project.  The problem was that neither really cared much about the Revolutionary War, and it became harder and harder to pay attention to the matter at hand.

“Could this get any more boring?” Theresa asked, idly flipping through pages in her textbook.  She was leaning against Julian’s side, his arm round her waist and her head resting on his shoulder.  It was comfortable and he was warm, and it was a chore to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

“I’m quite sure it _could_ , though _how_ is rather escaping me at the moment.”  She giggled at his dry tone, then was cut off as she was overtaken with the urge to yawn.  It was his turn to giggle, squeezing her hip affectionately.  “I trust that I’m not _that_ boring?”

“No, of course not,” she assured him, fighting off another yawn.    She failed.  “This is just so incredibly boring, and you’re so comfy…  I’m getting sleepy.”

Julian hummed thoughtfully, then removed his arm from her waist.  Theresa made a noise of protest, only for Julian to clap his hands, the lights immediately dimming.  His arm returned to its original position, and he immediately gave her a look that she’d come to know as “ _Can We_ Please _Not Comment on How Much Money My Parents Have and Thus How Tricked Out My Room Is?_ ”  Considering she was able to cuddle into his side quite contentedly—and his free hand began to stroke her hair, an action she always found soothing—she granted his request.

“This dreary project isn’t due until the end of the week, so I suppose a nap is acceptable.”  And that meant she’d get to come over again, which she knew that _he_ knew, though she also realized that he wasn’t the type of guy to fixate on that kind of thing.  It wasn’t as if she really needed an excuse to visit him anyway.  Even if people didn’t know they were dating, everyone knew they were best friends. No one really thought anything of the two of them spending time together, and that suited them just fine.  “Have beautiful dreams, my dear Theresa.”

Theresa smiled as she finally allowed her eyes to shut, knowing that she most certainly would.  Falling asleep with the person she held most precious, listening to his heartbeat…  How could she _not_?  She would, after all, inevitably be dreaming of _him_ , and there was no better dream than that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa as a mermaid, who saves a drowning Julian and falls in love with him.

“Don’t go near the surface,” everyone said.  “Human are dangerous!” they cried.  Theresa always smiled and nodded, but in the back of her mind, she also knew that she didn’t care what they said.  Humans were fascinating, and until they either started being boring or at least stopped coming into the cove where she could safely spy on them, she would continue to ignore the other mermaids and watch the humans.

“You’re going to watch that loud human again, aren’t you?”  Debbie’s voice didn’t exactly surprise Theresa, but it did almost make her groan.  Debbie might have been her best friend, but she also had a hard time keeping quiet about “injustices.”  The last time the other mermaids had thought one of the group was going near humans, Debbie had almost given her away as she tried to “help.”

“Not this time,” she lied with a smile, knowing better than to say anything silly like “ _What do you mean?_ ” or “ _Of course not!_ ”  Debbie would see through those, but she might stand a chance this way.  “I told Rachel I’d find more kelp for her little dolls.  Do you want to come with me?”

Just as Theresa had hoped, Debbie immediately gave an excuse for needing to leave and swam away.  Theresa giggled and swam closer to the surface, positive that Debbie wouldn’t come back if she thought Rachel and her ridiculously cutesy kelp dolls were involved.

Once reaching the surface, Theresa popped her head up, her body hidden behind a large rock.  She could hear vague noises that told her a human was around, and she felt her heartbeat quicken.  A human boy who looked about her age was often there with his friend.  His name was Randy, and she thought he was awfully cute.  Was he there that day?  Usually she could hear him and his friend long before she surfaced, but maybe he was alone?  Of course, there was the chance it wasn’t him at all, and common sense kicked in.  She lowered herself back into the water until only her head was visible, then she slowly moved out from the rock just enough to see who was there.

And as soon as she saw what was there, she immediately gasped and swam out to the figure.  She didn’t know who it was, but the figure was just barely moving on the water—this human was drowning, and she wasn’t going to let that happen if she could help it.  She grabbed the still figure and dragged it to the deserted shore, turning the human—a male, she vaguely noticed, one who looked no older than herself—onto his side as she tried to get the water out of his lungs.  It seemed like forever before he began to cough and Theresa let herself relax.  He would live, she knew, and it was really time for her to leave.  This was dangerous, being so close to the shore, just barely in the water.  Watching was one thing, but this could get her captured and—

“P-please,” the boy croaked, his voice raspy from the trauma he’d just endured, “don’t leave…”

Theresa didn’t know what possessed her to stay in the shallow water with the boy, but she did.  After all, she reasoned, what was he going to do in such a state?  As long as they were alone, it would be all right.  …Right?

Many minutes passed before the boy looked up at her, his eyes widening as he noticed her tail.  She smiled nervously at him, which he returned after a beat.

“Thank you,” his voice sounded a bit better, and Theresa found that it sounded rather nice.  “My name is Julian.  May I ask for your name?”

Part of her thought that she shouldn’t answer.  She should leave and listen to the others.  She should leave the humans alone and never look back.

But Julian…  His smile made her heart flutter more than Randy ever had.

“…I’m Theresa.”

“That’s a beautiful name…”

By the time Theresa returned home, she knew that she would never think that she should stay away from the surface ever again.  After all, she wouldn’t be able to see Julian if she did that, and that was simply _not_ an option.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Julian was in the Land of Shadows, he missed Theresa deeply. In Norrisville, Theresa noticed Julian’s disappearance and missed him as well. After Julian returned, they had a cute and romantic reunion." [there's a forced kiss here, so be warned of that if that stuff bothers you]

To say Julian had plenty of time to think while he was trapped in the Land of Shadows would be an understatement.  That was really all he _could_ do other than talk to Taylor, who obviously didn’t have much to say back to him.  And during that time, he came to a few realizations about himself.

His thoughts drifted to Der Monster Klub many times.  He thought about his intentions, his friends’ looks of betrayal, Theresa’s tears, how they shunned him afterwards…  As if being stuck on a floating rock wasn’t bad enough, now he was filled with anxiety over things that had happened months ago that he’d never properly apologized for and _couldn’t_ until he could get out of this terrible place.  Dave had still talked to him occasionally, and Juggo would wave to him in the hall, but Theresa…

There was once a time they’d considered themselves best friends, but Theresa had only glared at him and took off with Debbie when he’d tried to personally invite her to his birthday party.  Though, considering the mess he’d gotten himself into there, maybe it had been for the best that she hadn’t come.  She’d already seen him at one of his lowest moments; he hadn’t needed her seeing _another_ of them.

Theresa came into his thoughts many times, and the happy times he remembered only made their fallout all the more painful.  She was… precious to him.  More so then he’d realized.  He missed her to a painful degree, and he didn’t even know if he’d ever see her again.

“Perhaps it’s for the best,” he murmured, staring out into the abyss.  “I’m sure she’s better off without someone such as myself around anyway…”

\---

Theresa knew that something was wrong.  That boy, dressed all in white, was not Julian.  He _looked_ like Julian—hair and clothing color aside—and he _sounded_ like Julian, but _he wasn’t Julian_. No one else seemed to notice that their classmate wasn’t wearing the same purple wardrobe he’d had since they were in daycare, and the guilt she felt was immense.  Even Dave, the only of their club to really interact with Julian after that humiliating day, didn’t see anything wrong with him.  How did no one else see it…?

“ _Theresa_.”  She yelped at the sudden voice in her ear, whipping around to find just the boy she _didn’t_ want to be alone with in a deserted hallway.  The other Julian laughed darkly at her panic, in stark contrast to the real Julian’s innocent giggling.  “My, someone is rather jumpy today.  Is something wrong?”

“No,” she lied, taking a few steps back, though that only made him walk closer.  “You just surprised me.”

“Is that so?”  She nodded, still backing up, until her back hit a locker.  At an almost impossible speed, the other Julian was before her, one of his hands pinning her to the lockers and the other gripping her chin to point her face towards his.  “Has anyone ever told you how _delectable_ you look?”

She shuddered, screwing her eyes shut and trying not to think of all the times growing up that Julian had casually mentioned how pretty she was.  Or how she’d occasionally wished that Julian saw her as more than a friend.  Or how much she missed Julian, wherever he was, and wished it was him there, not this perverted lookalike of his.  And—

And her eyes flew back open as the other Julian’s lips were upon hers in a forceful kiss.  It only took moments for her to bring her knee up just as forcefully, causing him to stagger backwards.  She didn’t think twice before she ran, though she wasn’t fast enough to miss him screaming after her that it was no use—she would be his whether she liked it or not.

She didn’t stop running until she was across the building, where she ducked into the girl’s bathroom and locked herself into the furthest stall.  She cried— _she wanted Julian back_.

\---

“Who was he?”

Julian’s head shot up, and he felt his eyes begin to water as he saw Theresa standing there.  And she was _talking to him_.

“You mean the other me?”  She nodded, and he bit his lip as he wondered how much he should tell her.  It had only been a week since the ninja—Randy Cunningham, he thought, that _had_ to be who it was—had saved him from the Land of Shadows and he’d merged back with his other self.  The experience still weighed heavily on his mind though, and the fact that he could still hear his other self talk, as if there was a little nagging voice living in his mind, certainly wasn’t helping him move on.  Still, he told her what she wanted to know, starting with his moment of weakness at his party that started everything and ending with his current state.  “He’s stopped screaming about killing the ninja at least.  I suppose that’s progress.”

Theresa looked horrified, and he couldn’t blame her.  He knew he must have sounded completely crazy.  At least she believed that it hadn’t been him doing all the terrible things the other him had done.  And now that their memories had merged, he knew _exactly_ what had happened to Theresa.  He wanted to apologize to her, but at the same time, he didn’t want her to have to remember such a terrible event.

“Y-yeah, that’s something,” she agreed, though they both knew that it wasn’t exactly something _significant_.  “So do you think you’ll hear him forever now?”

He didn’t dare tell her that he thought that the other him was probably capable of taking over their body, should he lose control of his emotions.  It wasn’t exactly like being in constant danger of being stanked, but it was similar, more worrying.  He only hoped he could mellow out the other him before that happened.

“…Yes, I do.”  She frowned, her gaze full of pity that he didn’t want, not even from her.  “But it won’t be so bad.  I won’t have to worry about being lonely.”

Though it was— _mostly_ —a joke, she didn’t laugh.  She only frowned more, and with a few steps, she was before him, her arms pulling him close.  He instinctively returned the hug, though he was rather confused as to why she’d done it.

‘ _You imbecile_ ,’ his other half hissed.  ‘ _This is why_ I _should be in control of our body.  She’s so close.  Just take what you want and_ —’

Julian promptly stopped listening.

“I’m sorry.”  Julian was about to tell her not to be—that she hadn’t done anything worth being sorry for—but she wasn’t done.  “I didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late, and you were stuck all by yourself, and even though I was _completely_ right to be mad at you, I shouldn’t have totally ditched you.  Can you forgive me?”

“Theresa, I made you _cry_.  The only one who should apologize is me.  I hurt you, and I tried to justify it to myself.  I was wrong, and _I_ should be begging for _your_ forgiveness.”

They stood there for a moment, hugging and not saying a word, before Theresa looked up at him and giggled.

“How about we both forgive each other and go back to being friends?”

“Yes,” he agreed, not completely realizing that his grip on her was tightening, “let us do just that.”

“And maybe, if you want…” She leaned in, and her face was so close.  Julian felt his face flushing, desperately hoping that she wouldn’t notice, despite how impossible such a thing was.  “We could try being more than just friends?”

He couldn’t find his voice, so he nodded, his head feeling dizzy.  She laughed and kissed him, and Julian ignored the voice in his head complaining about how unfair it all was.  After everything he’d been through that year, something was finally going _right_.  As he kissed her back, he swore that he’d do everything in his power to make sure it stayed that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian, a young naga, falls in love with Theresa, a human girl. She is fascinated by him and after a while she develops romantic feelings for him.

It was very rare for humans to enter the forest, for very good reason.  The forest was the home of many dangerous species, all of which were more than capable of killing and devouring a human.  But the creatures never left the forest, and in return, no human entered it without taking their lies in their own hands.

Theresa, knowing all of this, hurried down the narrow path, glancing around nervously to make sure nothing was following her.  No matter how many times she took this path, the fear never left her.  She wished there was another way, one that didn’t involve entering the forest, but her mother was very ill and this was the only feasible option.  If she went around the forest, it would be too late.  No, she had to go through it and pray that nothing would catch her.

She’d been lucky the past few weeks, but how long would it last?  How long would this keep going on?  Her mother wasn’t getting any better, but Theresa didn’t think she was getting worse either.  Money was running low too.  How long could she keep this up?

Theresa was about halfway through the forest, when she caught sight of something that made her blood run cold.  Up in a tree, she could see shimmering green scales reflecting the setting sunlight.  Attached to that long tail was the torso of a boy who looked around her age, with dark rings around his eyes and sharp fangs.  The young naga was looking directly at her, and to Theresa’s horror, he looked _hungry_.

Thinking quickly, she darted off the path and tried to run through the densely knit trees.  It wouldn’t stop the naga if he really wanted to catch her, but it was the best she could do.  She sprinted, almost tripping many times, until she could barely breathe.  Her body forced her to slow down, and she almost cried in relief when she couldn’t hear him following her.  She was safe!

…But what about the next time she needed to get medicine?

\---

The next time never came.

Three days after seeing the naga, Theresa awoke to find that her mother was never going to need medicine again, because she was never going to wake up again.

Theresa was alone, with very little money and no other family.  She was too young for most people to take her seriously, so getting a respectable job would be difficult.  She tried though, going to everyone in the village looking for work.  Everyone gave her pitying looks, but they all turned her away.  She was in danger of losing her house, and she began selling off possessions that she had no need for, but it still wasn’t enough.  The only option left was…

No.  No, she absolutely _refused_ to sell her dignity.  She sold off everything that she couldn’t fit in her pack, then left in the midst of the night.  The village could do what they wanted with the house—she would be long gone before anyone found out she had abandoned it.  But where to go?  She had no one, and the chances of another village giving her housing or a job were slim.  What was left for her?

Dread filled her with every step she took down that familiar forest path, but not because of the fear she’d once felt.  What would it matter if that naga caught her?  It couldn’t be any worse than the harsh reality she now faced.  In fact, a dark part of her hoped the naga _did_ find her.  A quick death was better than being forced to sell herself.

For the first time, she walked slowly, taking in the beauty of the forest.  Though it was the middle of the night, the moonlight filtered through the trees and lit the path she walked.  She noticed that she was getting close to the area where she’d seen the naga, yet the she still wasn’t afraid.  Then she heard slithering above her head, but still, she felt nothing.  Then, right in front of her, the naga boy dropped down from a tree, hanging from his tail.  He had the same expression she saw before—that _hunger_.  Finally, self-preservation was beginning to override her depression, but she didn’t run.  At this point, it would do no good.

“Hello, miss.  This isn’t the usual time you make this trip.  And you’re usually in much more of a hurry.”  The knowledge that this naga had probably been watching her for much longer than she’d been aware made her shiver.  He cocked his head to the side, frowning slightly.  “Something is wrong.  Before, you had a purpose to enter our domain, but now you do not.  Do you wish to die, miss?”

Did she?  Well, not really.  Everything just seemed so hopeless.  What was she going to do?  She didn’t want to be alone.

“No,” she replied quietly, and the naga seemed pleased that she’d answered him.  “I don’t.  But my mother died.  I barely have any money because of all the medicine I had to get for her, and no one wants to hire me unless I’m willing to…”

She trailed off, shuddering at the thought.  The naga seemed to know what she meant, as he frowned again, much deeper this time.  He slowly lowered himself from the tree, and she was able to see just how long he was.  It would be very easy for him to squeeze the life out of her, so why hadn’t he?  Why hadn’t he captured her before, if he’d been watching her for so long?  She didn’t know, but something deep within her whispered that she could trust him.  That seemed ridiculous to her common sense, but she was talking to a _naga_.  Common sense had long since left her.

“You’re a smart girl to keep your standards,” he eventually replied, slowly circling her.  She stood still, hoping that her intuition was right.  “What is your name, dear miss?”

“Theresa,” she answered, seeing no reason not to give him the information.  “What’s your name?”

“Julian.”  He stopped when he was once again in front of her.  Neither said anything for a few long moments, then Julian’s eyes lit up.  He clapped his hands together and was suddenly _very_ close to her, a large grin on his face that highlighted his sharp fangs.  “Stay here, with me.  No one will harm you if they know you are mine.  You won’t have to worry about silly things like money, and no disgusting human will ever touch you.”

“ _Yours_?” she questioned, thinking that surely he didn’t mean it the way she had interpreted it.  “You mean as… friends?”

“ _Friends_ is a good start.  But if you were to be my mate…”  He looked absolutely thrilled at the prospect, and Theresa was now quite sure she knew why Julian hadn’t attacked her.  It seemed impossible that a _naga_ had a crush on _her_ , but this was the reality she was facing.  “Of course, you’re a human, so I understand that we would have to go at your pace.  I would never force myself on you like a filthy human.”

“I…”  She felt her face burn, and to her amazement, she was seriously considering taking Julian up on his offer.  Would being a naga’s mate be such a terrible thing?  He _was_ rather cute, and she did desperately want a companion…  “Can we start as friends?”

Julian giggled and nodded, and Theresa couldn’t help but smile as well.  For the first time in a very long time, she felt a sense of hope flow through her.  Maybe everything would be okay after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa finds out that Julian is an angel, and she doesn't want him to leave Norrisville. [aka a continuation of chapter four] (tumblr)

“You’re…”  Theresa couldn’t even begin to process what she was seeing.  Julian had… wings.  Since when did the goth boy that she’d known since preschool have _wings_?  “…an angel?”

Julian looked terrified and quickly began to explain.  How long he’d been on earth, changing how old he looked and staying as long as he could until someone got suspicious.  All the while, Theresa had to wonder—why was he stuck on earth?  Why couldn’t he just leave…?

She didn’t ask.  She was sure she wouldn’t like the answer.

“And now that you’ve found out…”  Julian looked over his shoulder to gaze at his wings, then turned back, a sad smile on his face.  “It seems that my time in Norrisville has come to a close.”

Despite all of her confused emotions, she knew exactly how to react to that news—blind fear seized her, and she leapt forward, grabbing Julian’s arm tightly.

“You can’t go!” she cried out, shaking her head frantically.  “Julian, I won’t tell anyone, I swear!  You know I’d never do that, right?”

“Theresa…”  He looked ready to cry, and the thought of an angel’s face streaked with running eyeliner might have been funny if she weren’t so upset.  “I believe you.  Trust me, I do, but…”

“Then stay.  _Please_.”  She let go of his arm, only to press herself into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  “Stay here with _me_.”

Though her head was buried in his shoulder, she still heard him sigh sadly.  She felt her eyes sting with tears at the thought of him leaving her.  She’d always considered him her friend, but now that she faced losing him forever, she couldn’t even begin to imagine him not being there.  Why hadn’t she realized how precious he was to her earlier…?

Then she felt him hug her back.

“…I suppose I have nothing to lose by staying.  It’s not as if I have much left.”  He gently pushed her back and lifted her face to look at him.  He smiled shyly at her, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen anything so alluring.  “But by leaving, I’d lose _you_.”

She couldn’t help it—she leaned up and kissed him, and her heart sang when he soon began to kiss her back.  In that moment, it didn’t matter to her if he was an angel—possibly even a fallen one.  He was Julian, _her_ Julian, and she wanted him to stay with her forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Theresa are holding each other, say how much they love each other, and share a kiss. [I decided to make this a continuation of chapter twelve; sue me] (tumblr)

Theresa hadn’t been completely sure that she’d like living in the forest, but she’d seen little other option, so she’d stayed.  Besides, Julian liked her and could protect her, so there weren’t too many downsides.  And protect her he had!  She’d been with him for almost a season now, and he’d made it clear to all of the other creatures around that she was off limits.  And being a naga, not many creatures dared to challenge him, even though he was quite young.

Among the few possessions she’d brought were her warmer clothes, which she was glad she had now that the weather was getting chillier.  It didn’t get too cold in the area—it was very rare for it to ever snow—but it was still nice to have a coat when night fell.  Julian, however, had pretty much stolen her old blanket.  Being a naga, he didn’t much like the cold at all, and his eyes had practically sparkled when she’d first offered t let him use it.

On that particular night, the wind brought a sharp bite with it, also making it so she could start a fire.  Julian was too big for her blanket to cover all of him, and she was concerned with his shivering.  Naga biology certainly wasn’t her forte, but she didn’t need to be an expert to be worried.

Theresa didn’t need to think about it—she stood up and walked over to Julian, taking the blanket away from him.  She ignored his shocked looked as she sat down on his lap—did that count as a lap?  She didn’t know that either but didn’t worry too much about it—and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

“Theresa…?”  She cuddled close to his chest, pleased when his tail almost instinctively wrapped around her.  He was always very gentle with her, careful not to squeeze her too hard.  Honestly, she had no doubts that he would never eat her.  He was _nothing_ like the naga in the stories her mother used to tell her.

“This is better, right?  I’ll help keep you warm.”  If his flushed face meant anything, it was working one way or another.  “I mean, mates help each other out, right?”

His eyes widened, then he grinned widely, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.  He drew his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  She giggled and hugged him back, a bit giddy herself.  That was the first time she’d called herself his mate, and she wouldn’t take it back for anything.

“You’re sure?” he questioned.  She nodded, and he giggled as well.  “My dear Theresa, I’m so glad to hear that.  I love you so _very_ much!”

“I…”  Part of her couldn’t believe she was about to say this, especially to a naga, but why deny it?  “I love you too.”

Who kissed who?  Theresa couldn’t say for sure, but it didn’t really matter when their lips were together.  There was no turning back now, she was more than friends with this sweet naga, and she would be his mate.  This wasn’t at all the life she had imagined herself living…

But now she wanted nothing more than what she already had.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Julian and Theresa stargazing. Julian explains Theresa a lot about the Stars. But she enjoys it more to cuddle with him, while they are stargazing. She loves how he smells and everything else about him, especially his cute Fangs.” (tumblr)

When they ditched the stuffy party, no one came to look for them.  Theresa wasn’t surprised in the least—they’d been doing this for as long as she could remember, and no one ever objected.  Of course, she thought as she was snuggled against Julian, things had changed between the two of them since their younger days of leaving the world behind.  When they were younger, they’d play pretend and make flower crowns—the things children tended to do.  Now…

“And that star there is called—”

Theresa wasn’t big on astronomy, but Julian liked it, and Theresa liked listening to Julian.  His passion was admirable; no one ever deterred him from loving the things that interested him.  Honestly, there wasn’t a lot about Julian she _didn’t_ like.  He was cute and kind and unique and always smelled like cherries or vanilla.  He was open and honest and quirky and she just really, _truly_ loved him.

She leaned in and interrupted his lecture on constellations with a kiss, smiling into it when he gasped softly.  It was a dangerous move on her part— _What if someone at the party looked outside?  How could she ever explain that?_ —but in that moment, she didn’t care.

“I love you,” she murmured into the kiss.

“And I love you.”  He glanced over at the host’s house, but only for a moment before his eyes were back on Theresa.  “But if you’re going to use the excuse that you’re cold to stay so close to me, perhaps we shouldn’t get caught in more compromising positions?”

Part of Theresa wanted to protest—she didn’t care what anyone else thought.  She loved Julian and she wanted to be with him always…!  But the rational part of her knew better.  Not yet.  Not before they were out of school, at the very least.

“I know.  I’ll behave.”

Julian nodded, a soft smile on his face.  She felt the arm around her gently squeeze her a little closer before he went back to pointing out stars.

‘ _One day_ ,’ she thought wistfully.  ‘ _One day we won’t have to hide…_ ’


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Theresa in Silent Hill! They try to protect each other. But then, Julian falls into the Hands of that evil Sect. (Or is Cult right?) Theresa wants to save her beloved Goth, before it's to late.... (tumblr) It’s not exactly SH and I didn’t have the prompt in front of me when I wrote it so I got the roles reversed, whoops!

Norrisville could, admittedly, get rather creepy.  Normally Julian loved it, but sometimes it was creepy because there was _real_ danger, and he didn’t like that. At all.  Now, with the streets eerily silent and a fog so thick that he could barely see a foot in front of him, it was one of those latter instances.  If he hadn’t had Theresa with him, their hands gripped tightly together, he’d likely have been paralyzed with fear.

“Where do you think everyone’s gone?”  He was amazed that her voice was so steady.  Of course, her other hand, which was gripping her baton tightly, shook violently.  It was more than he could say about himself, but she always had been better at hiding her fear than he was.  “It’s so weird that there’s no one around anywhere.”

“I‘m n-not s-sure,” he answered, wishing that his utter terror wasn’t so painfully transparent.  “It’s q-quite odd indeed.”

They’d been all over the city, and every place they went—homes, schools, Charlie Clucker’s, even Whoopie World—was deserted and surrounded in that oppressive fog.  He half wondered if there had been an evacuation, but surely he and Theresa would have known about it.  As it were, all they could do now was look for anyone else who might be around until they hit the city limits.

The tense calm suddenly broke as he felt Theresa being ripped from his grasp.  He barely had time to notice the cloaked figures dragging her away as he scrambled to reach her.

“Julian, help me!” she screamed, trying to fight off her abductors with her baton.  Though she made a valiant effort and certainly caused at least _one_ concussion, she was still vastly outnumbered and swiftly had her makeshift weapon taken away.

Julian ran after them, calling her name, but they seemed to disappear into the fog.

‘ _No, no, no_!’ he thought frantically as he moved faster than he ever had in his life.  ‘ _I can’t lose her_!’

“Theresa!”

\---

Julian shot up out of bed, covered in sweat and panting heavily.  He looked around his dark room, willing himself to stay calm.  _It was just a dream_.  A dream brought on by giving into Theresa’s request to play the latest survival horror game with her.  They’d played all afternoon, right up until the time she’d had to go home.  That was all.  There was no fog outside his window, and the moonlight streaming in allowed him to see both of his cats sleeping on the foot of his bed, as well as his tarantula in her terrarium on his dresser.  If the sky was clear and he wasn’t alone, Theresa was surely fine, and he really didn’t need to worry.

If only his wild heart rate would listen to reason.

He yelped when a loud growl filled his room, only to giggle nervously as he recognized it as his text notification.  Thinking that perhaps he ought to change it to something more suited for three am surprise texts, he picked up his phone off his nightstand and unlocked it to find he had a message from Theresa.

_Srry 2 bother u—had a nitemare.  2 many games_

Checking once more just to make _absolute certain_ that there was no fog outside, he texted her back.

_Tell me about it…_

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt you'd like to see? I'll take ideas on tumblr or AO3!


End file.
